


The Heart of a Mother

by Pineau_noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Gen, background Molly/Arthur Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: Molly loves her children and her husband, and has genuinely enjoyed dedicating her life to caring for them, but she's more than a wife and mother, more than cooking and cleaning and playing an almost invisible supporting role in their lives. She has dreams and goals and passions, and with her children grown and settled, it's time for her to start perusing them.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 36
Collections: Salt and Pepper Fest 2020





	The Heart of a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Much like Molly, I've been focused on my children, spouse, and home life. But in the past few years, I've fallen into several fandoms and writing. I didn't need another due date for a fic, but as soon as I read this prompt, I was inspired. It's a quiet little piece, about a mother and her love for her family and her love for herself and I hope if you feel like reading it, you like it. The prompt was lovely and I enjoyed writing about Molly. Thanks to B, A, and N who cheered me along and looked it over for glaring errors. Thanks for such a sweet prompt.❤

_Charlie,_

_Your father and I are hoping to visit you at the end of the month, if you are available. Since your father has retired and Ginny has finally moved out, we find ourselves wanting to travel. Please let us know when the best time to Portkey in is, and we will set one up._

_I look forward to seeing you soon, my darling._

_Mum_

Charlie quickly owled his mum back that, _of course_ , he would love to see them both and that he was free the last week of October. He looked around his little house and groaned to himself. "Guess I should clean," he grumbled.

The fortnight flew by, and soon he was waiting for his parents at the sanctuary's designated Portkey landing spot. A few seconds later, his mum and dad were drifting towards the ground. They landed and his dad took in the area with a smile and a glint in his eye that said he wouldn't be satisfied until he had explored the entire reserve.

"Charlie!" his mum said as she walked over to pull him into a hug. "We've missed you!"

He leaned down to pull her close. She was as unchanged as ever: her arms strong; her face practically unlined, even after 56 years; her eyes bright; her hair only slightly streaked with grey. Charlie felt himself get a little choked up. The second wizarding war was over, had been for several years, but his family had gone through _so much_ , both during the war and in its aftermath.

After his mum released him, his dad wrapped him up in an equally warm hug, but with a tiny bit more awkwardness. Charlie loved both of his parents, but his mum had always been his favorite and physical affection was easier with her. "Thanks for having us, son," he said in a gentle voice. "Molly's been wanting to visit for _months_ , but she waited until I had everything wrapped up with the Ministry."

He pulled back and looked Charlie over, seemingly happy with what he saw. Shaking his arm that held their luggage, his dad said, "Show us where to put our things and then we can wander around until you're done for the day."

Charlie nodded. "Sure. Everybody here knows you're visiting, but please stick to the visitor's areas. I can take you both on a more extensive tour when I'm done for the day. Martin, the director of the sanctuary will be on the look-out for you both." He grimaced and let out a sigh. "Apparently he wants to meet you. Something about, 'wanting to see the folks who raised a dragon handler with little-to-no self-preservation'."

His mum laughed at that. "He has no idea," she replied with a twinkle in her eye. 

He led his parents to his house, showing them where he kept the essentials, should they decide to eat before he was done with his rounds. Then he headed back to work where he was promptly shooed away.

"Go spend time with your folks," was the answer given. So, after a pointless walk to the pens, he walked back to his house.

"Back so soon?" his mum asked after he let himself in.

"Everybody told me to come back," he responded.

"Wonderful!" his dad exclaimed. "We were just about to have some tea. Your mother made some biscuits before we left, ginger and orange."

Charlie perked up. His mum's biscuits were better than anything he could find at the shop. "Plus I made you a new scarf," she added, pulling out a long red and black length of fuzzy zigzags. "I need to finish the edges, but I thought I would do that tonight."

"Thanks," Charlie said. "So about tea…"

—— 

After tea and biscuits, Charlie's mum and dad retired to his guest room for a little rest. Charlie started to pace around his small lounge. He was restless and cooped up in his own house. Having his parents in his home for the week was wonderful! They hadn't had a lot of time to travel while the Burrow was full of children and his dad worked full-time. But having them in his space, which was usually so solitary, was something he was going to have to make an adjustment for.

He scribbled out a quick _While you're resting, I've gone to check on the dragons_ , and rushed out the door. He made his way to Buttercup, the forty-year old Romanian Longhorn, who butted her head against Charlie’s shoulder like she was a family Crup.

“There, there,” he said, soothing her. “I’ve not left you.” She snorted at him and he reached up to scratch along her jaw. “My mum and dad are visiting. Maybe you can meet them later.” Mollified at the scratching, Buttercup let out a loud snort and settled herself on the ground, rolling over so Charlie could scratch her sensitive underbelly. She wiggled in delight, bringing a smile to Charlie’s face.

“You’re right, you know,” he admitted. “I’m just being daft. Neither one of my parents are going to think poorly of me after their visit.” Buttercup snorted at him again, as if in agreement. He concentrated on scratching the spots she loved best before pulling away. “I should head back,” he told the dragon. Adding, “I’ll bring them to visit,” when she let out a plaintive growl. 

Making his way back to his house, Charlie felt more settled. There was smoke coming out of his chimney, so he knew one of his parents was up and making themselves comfortable in his home. And didn’t that bring joy to his heart?

With a big smile, he opened his door and saw his mum who was in his big, orange squashy chair, finishing up his newest scarf. “Charlie, you’re back,” she said with a big smile. He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“Yeah, just had to check in on my dragon. She gets put out if I don’t see her at least twice a day.”

Charlie’s mum let out a laugh. “She sounds delightful. You’ll have to introduce us.”

Her wand started to vibrate. “I’m starting a stew,” she explained. “The broth should be ready now so I’ll just work on the meat and veg.”

“Mum,” Charlie started, “you didn’t have to—”

“You are kind enough to host us,” his mum replied. “So I _will_ cook tonight.”

Realizing when to give up, Charlie held his hands up in mock surrender. “Whatever you say, mum.”

Smiling, she tutted at him. “Good answer.”

——

The next day was sunny and bright and Charlie knew he couldn’t skive off his duties again. He made his rounds, checking in on his charges, happy when they all seemed healthy and in good spirits. He knew every night that Sasha would check on all of the dragons before she went to bed, but he felt better seeing things were still running smoothly.

He was finishing up his rounds when he heard a disturbance from a pen close to Buttercup’s.

“Keep him back!” Martin shouted and Charlie broke into a run.

Skidding to a stop, he felt his stomach drop to the ground. Not only was the newest, prime-of-his-life rescue trying to mate with Buttercup, for some reason his _mum_ was standing in-between the two dragons.

“Charlie’s mum!” Sasha shouted. “Don’t move!”

“It’s Molly, dear!” his mum shouted, loud enough to cover the distance, but not loud enough to startle the dragons. "And don't worry about me!"

Charlie felt his eyes go wide; he felt like he was going mad. His brothers, his father, they would _never_ forgive him if he got his mother killed. He made his way towards Dennis, the apparently randy dragon.

"Charlie," his mum hissed. "I've got this under control."

To Charlie's utter surprise, his mum started flicking her wand, anticlockwise, and uttered a spell he had never heard, which caused a purple stream of light to go towards the dragon. The spell struck Dennis between the eyes. Letting out one last bellow, he fell to the side, seemingly unconscious.

Everyone turned to gape at Charlie. He let out a wild giggle and turned to look at his mum.

"Honestly," she said with a self satisfied smirk. "Where do you think Charlie got his love of dragons?"

—— 

After Dennis had been moved to his pen and Charlie checked in with Buttercup, one last time, he walked over to where Martin and Sasha were chatting with his mum. They were deep in discussion about various spells.

"It's just the variant—" his mum started.

"Of _Sufflamino_!" Sasha interrupted excitedly.

"Exactly," his mum replied. Then, catching sight of Charlie, she smiled and said, "I'm afraid our little lesson must stop here. I think Charlie wants to have a little chat."

He grabbed his mum's arm, but gently because she was still his mum and he respected her and feared her in equal measure, and led her to his house. Which was empty.

"Your father has gone to see something called the Rock Sculpture of Decebalus," his mum said. "Apparently Muggles carved the face of an ancient king into the side of a mountain. He's trying to figure out how they did it without magic."

Charlie sat down, heavily, at his small kitchen table. "That…" he trailed off and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "How…" he started again.

His mum let out a little laugh and flicked a spell at his kettle. "Tea?" she asked. "It's always helped me when I've had a bit of a shock."

"Why the ruddy hell not?" he mumbled back.

Instead of scolding Charlie for cursing, she gave him a fond look. "I expect you have a lot of questions."

He nodded. "Start at the beginning?" 

The kettle started to whistle and Charlie jumped up to get some cups and tea bags. "Good tea is hard to find out here," he said in apology.

"No mind. So, the beginning?" his mum replied. Charlie nodded.

"When I was 14, well before I met your father, I took a school trip out to a dragon reserve in Wales."

"Yeah, it shut down in, what, 1975?" Charlie asked. He had been so disappointed that he had never had the chance to visit, being only three when it closed.

His mum nodded. "I was immediately taken in by the creatures. They were _huge_ , monstrous beasts who could level Hogwarts, if given the chance. But the handlers had no fear. In fact, they treated the dragons almost like pets."

Charlie let out a little snort, thinking of Buttercup. "Go on."

"Right away, I was obsessed. I scoured the Hogwarts library for anything even remotely related to dragons. I spent my summers at the reserve studying and working with them. My parents were so supportive. There weren't many witches in the '60s studying magical creatures, but your Granny Prewett was always very progressive.

"I think she always thought it would be a phase, but I didn't stop volunteering at the sanctuary until I was pregnant with Bill."

"You gave up your dream—" Charlie started.

"I paused one of my dreams," his mum interrupted, "to satisfy another of them. Arthur and I both wanted a family while we we're young. I knew I could always go back to dragons." She sipped her tea. "I've enjoyed my life, Charlie. I don't regret staying home with my children at all. I don't regret that _one whit_. My heart has always been with my family; my parents, Arthur, you and your siblings. I've enjoyed the domestic life, cooking and knitting have always been enjoyable tasks for me. I never had grand ambitions for myself." 

Charlie drank his tea, unsure of what to say. His mum reached out and placed her hand on top of his, where it lay on the table. "I'm still very young," she reminded him. "I've got plenty of time to focus on _me_ now that Arthur and I have an empty house." She smiled at the mention of Charlie's dad. "And Arthur is so happy to go along with me on my excursions."

"So." He paused. "Dragons?"

His mum laughed. "You didn't think it odd that Bill's and then _your_ nursery was decorated in dragons?"

Charlie thought back to the room he shared with Bill when they were children. He remembered being so taken with the creatures that adorned the walls of their room.

"...I thought you did that because _I_ love dragons," he finally admitted.

Laughing, again, his mum gave him a fond look. "I was so thrilled when you took interest in them."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" 

His mum gave his hand one last pat and sat back, thinking. "In the beginning things were overwhelming. Your father and I had three sons, in quick succession. I didn't have any energy to focus on _me_. I will admit, I lost a bit of myself in the early years. Then when you were all growing up and I did have more time, I invested it in making the Burrow into a home. 

"After you and Bill moved out, and everyone else was at Hogwarts, I did start to pick up things that interested me and weren't related to the family. But while Ron and Ginny were still so young, I knew I couldn't risk myself studying dragons. Then everything with Voldemort happened and I didn't have the strength to pursue any outside interests. But now that's all finished, I can really focus on other things."

"I would say you shouldn't put yourself in danger," Charlie grumbled, "but you seemed perfectly able to take care of yourself."

His mum gave him a little smile. "I may be a little rusty, but I'm still capable, Charlie. And if I should meet my end, all of my children are happy in their lives and independent enough to deal with losing me."

With that morbid thought swirling through Charlie's mind, he was relieved when his father burst into the house. "Molly!" he exclaimed. "You won't believe what the Muggles have done!" Then seeing Charlie and his mum sitting at the table, he asked, "What have you two been doing while I was out?"

Charlie could almost _feel_ the love in his mum's smile. "Charlie and I have been talking about dragons," she replied.

"Oh!" his dad answered. "Dragons, yes. Excellent! After handling dragons, seven children was more than easily handled. In fact, I realized I was in love with your mother the first time I saw her play _fetch_ with a Chinese Fireball."

His mum got up to pour a cup of tea for his dad as he chattered on about dragons and Muggles and huge stone carvings. Charlie and his mum shared a smile. _Dragons_ , he thought to himself. _I can't believe I didn't see it sooner._

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/78860.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
